System
by Sawyer Eppes
Summary: [Ch. III Up] Unable to stop Slade from stealing a machine owned by Vladamir Plasmas, the Teen Titans find themselves in a dangerous sitution with a new, yet somewhat reluctant, comrade. [Crossover with Danny Phantom]
1. Prologue

**Danny Phantom **(c) Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon Studios

**Teen Titans **(c) Glen Murakami, WB Studios

* * *

**System**

A _Teen Titans_ / _Danny Phantom_ Crossover

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!_"

Turning her gaze upwards, Starfire saw as blackness enveloped the android, holding it in mid-air. Pulling her right hand back, she felt the energy collect in her palm and form into a ball. Eyes glowing threw the attack at the android and watched briefly as it exploded.

She then felt a familiar rush of energy brush past her back, disintegrating the android that had approached. Smiling her thanks to Cyborg, she shot up into the air to head on face-to-face against the foe. Below her, Robin threw a Bird-a-rang and watched it hit its target. Running forward, he jumped into the air and brought a kick up under the android's chin, snapping its head back and to the ground. Another two androids ran at him from opposite directions. A smirk widened on his face, he waited until the right moment. Then, jumping again into the air, he grabbed both of their heads and crunched them together.

Suddenly, the scream of a hawk shattered the air causing Robin to falter and look around. "Beast Boy!" he shouted in alarm, seeing his feathered friend being shot at. One of the lasers had successfully penetrated the changeling's left wing and the bird was struggling to keep himself in the air.

Starfire raced to Beats Boy's rescue. She shot up at him and quickly scooped her injured comrade into her arms. "You will be safe, friend," she said soothingly as she dodged a series of shots from the androids below.

Levitating behind the androids, Raven raised her hands up, eyes glowing white. "_Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!_" she screamed out, the blackness washing over the androids. Then, lifting them into the air, she hurtled them at the wall and turned her back as the smoke and fire appeared from the explosion.

"Titans!" called out Robin, eyes wide. "Retreat!"

And there was no need for him to repeat himself.

"_Running from a fight? This isn't very much like you, Robin._"

Gritting his teeth, the Boy Wonder growled angrily as the voice echoed in the halls. He could hear Cyborg running just feet behind him while Starfire and Raven zoomed above and ahead. The Tamaranian princess held Beast Boy, still in his hawk form, who was whimpering in pain, blood coating his feathers.

"_I thought you wanted to have a little chat with me?_"

Yes, yes he did. So much did Robin want to see Slade; to connect his fist with his mask. To watch it shatter as it the ground and reveal Slade's face. Just thinking about it, his fists clenched, impatience rising.

_But Beast Boy is injured! We weren't prepared for this force of an attack!_ His conscious screamed at him._ Don't be such idiot!_

"_Well then, I guess we will have to reschedule?_"

For a split second, Robin was furious at Beats Boy for getting so badly injured. But then guilt replaced this as he thought that it was the changeling's fault.

"**Screw you, Slade**!"

- - -

A low, soft chuckle escaped Slade as he stood there, arms folded behind his back and his feet at shoulder-width apart. Head titled just a fraction back; he studied the screen glowing before him. He watched as the Teen Titans fled the scene. No feeling of victory filled Slade. In fact, he was disappointed. In Robin. Yes, the group had put up a struggle to keep his androids from stealing what he wanted. However, he did expect the team to retreat so soon as the defeat.

"But then again...perhaps this is a sign of you beginning to show patience?" he chuckled, his eye narrowing. "Yes, you are changing Robin. And I cannot wait till the day I can reveal everything to you. For now..."

The image on the screen shifted to a new one. It was a group of his remaining androids. The on in the center was carrying some sort of mechanical device under its arm. It was a ring with a power base connected to it. The ring itself was an inch thick and dotted with green plasma lights. These plasma lights were dull, not activated. Zooming the camera in on the device, Slade chuckled darkly.

Now he was feeling that sense of victory.

* * *

Well, hello there everyone! How was this prologue? Did I manage to keep everyone in character? sheepish laugh I'm slowly putting this story together, but that is because I want to make sure everyone will stay in character and that this story will be written so that it could actually _be_ real. I mean, I know it won't be, but...you know what I mean?

Reviews are appreciated!

**Mae Crawford**


	2. Chapter One

**Danny Phantom** (c) Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon Studios

**Teen Titans **(c) Glen Murakami, WB Studios

* * *

** System**

A _Teen Titans / Danny Phantom_ Crossover

Chapter One

* * *

"Owowowowow!"

"Please hold still," instructed Starfire kindly. In her hands was a bandage which she was wrapping around the splint on Beast Boy's arm. He was sitting on the circle couch, face scrunched up in pain. Dried blood stained his front. "I am almost done tending to your wounds." Biting his lower lip, Beast Boy flinched as the bandage tightened. Desperate to get the pain off his mind, he looked around for something to keep himself distracted.

"Hey, where'd Robin go?" he questioned, noticing they were one Titan short.

Without looking away from his computer, Cyborg answered, "Where else?"

"Oh. Right."

Starfire paused in her task, her eyes softening and weary. Tilting her head to look down the hall, she stared into the vast darkness of it. _Robin..._

"Were you able to figure out what it was that was stolen?" spoke up Raven, her tone low.

"Still working on it," answered Cyborg, eyes still on the screen. "Whatever it is, it's a one-of-kind thin-no, hang on a sec..." Narrowing his real eye, he studied what he was reading. There was silence until Cyborg started choking: it was as if he was fighting the urge to laugh. "Oh man, I don't believe this!"

"What?" asked Beast Boy. "What is it?"

"I think Slade's finally lost it! Seriously, does he really think this thing actually work?!"

"What works?" demanded the changeling, growing annoyed.

- - -

There was a quick thud as a Bird-a-rang impaled an image of Slade pinned to the wall. Robin glared at the picture, the arm that had just thrown the weapon shaking. Clenching his fist, he looked down at it, frowning. "I can't believe I was so stupid!" he growled. "I underestimated him and now...**dammit**!" He slammed his fist against the table, rattling the items on its surface.

"Every time, something happens and I lose my chance!" he growled. "He's toying with me!"

Behind him, he heard the door slide open, letting more dull light into the room. Turning around, hand still on the table, he recognized Starfire standing there. His anger vanished, though his frustratio0n still boiled inside of him. "What is it, Star?" he asked, his voice steady and calm.

"Cyborg, he has discovered what it was that Slade had stolen," she explained quietly.

"Well?"

"He says it is a portal of some sorts, into a world you call a 'ghost world', perhaps?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. " 'Ghost world'?" he repeated. He was thinking along the same lines as Cyborg was. "Why would Slade even want something like that?"

"I am afraid I do not know."

Smiling gently, Robin replied, "Don't worry Star, I wasn't expecting you to answer that...didn't even realize I said that out loud..."

She nodded but her eyes still were saddened. His smile faded, concerned. "Is something the matter?"

A smile appeared on her face as she shook her head. "No, I am feeling fine!" she answered. Though, when she looked right at him, he noticed that the smile did not reach her eyes.

"Starfire...are you su-"

"Do not worry, friend Robin!" she interrupted. "I am perfectly well! I am sorry to have bothered you." She turned around, but then stopped. She felt his hand on her shoulder and looked back at him.

"Something's bothering you Star..." Robin stated, worried. "You can tell me, you know."

"It is something I am working out on my own," Starfire replied gently, smiling a bit. She rested her hand over his on her shoulder. "Thank you, though..."

Then, she pulled away and walked away quietly.

- - -

"This dude owns that thing?" asked Beast Boy, looking at the screen.

"Yep. The guy's name is Vladimir Plasmas. Pretty damn rich dude. He's been able to buy everything he's wanted, 'cept the Packers," nodded Cyborg, indicating the image. On it was the face of an older man with white and gray hair, pulled back. His eyes were cold as was his smirk. The black, pin-stripe suit was sharp and the way he held himself showed his arrogance level was probably beyond acceptable.

"..the football team?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, holding back a laugh.

"Apparently the team's owned by the state Wisconsin and wouldn't sell to him," grinned Cyborg. "Anyway, he owns that portal as well as a bunch of other devices stored in that building. He's here to attend this paranormal convention. That's tomorrow and his stuff was supposed to be part of the attraction."

"I am still not getting why this guy even has a portal to a ghost world. I mean, seriously, that's not gonna work," laughed Beast Boy.

"You never know," said Raven, her hood down and her eyes studying the information on the screen. Something about him was bothering her. Something about his eyes...

* * *

The next chapter will be longer. I'm just trying to set up the field so that I can get prepared to bring in Danny, which either be the next chapter or chapter three. In this story, there will be signs hinting the relationship between Starfire and Robin, as well as Danny and Sam. But, that isn't the main focus of the stoy. :3

Again, reviews are welcomed.

**Mae Crawford**


	3. Chapter Two

**Danny Phantom** © Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon Studios

**Teen Titans** © Glen Murakami, WB Studios

* * *

**System**

A _Teen Titans_ / _Danny Phantom_ Crossover

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Awww man, this bites!"

"Tough luck, man!" snorted Cyborg, smirking. "Can't use that arm till it's healed."

Glaring at him, Beast Boy let out an over-dramatic sigh and flopped onto the couch next to Robin, who was currently beating Cyborg at the video game they were playing.

"There's no way you're beating me Cy!" laughed Robin, twisting his hands along with the controller as he dodged an attack from his friend's character.

"Oh you just wait Bird-boy! By the end tonight, there's going to be a new champ!"

"Bring it!"

"Again, this sucks!"

Her left eyebrow twitching ever so slightly, Raven pushed herself to concentrate on the novel in her hands. It had taken a lot of her concentration to push the thoughts from the events earlier away so she could regain control of her emotions. But the picture of the man, Plasmius, was bothering her. Just from his picture alone, she was uneasy…cautious…something about him just did not _feel_ right.

But now it was dusk. The last lights of the day were fading, the night sky draping Jump City under its star-studded blanket. There was no point in fretting about it…her mind was already jumbled enough…

Something though about this picture bothered her as well…

"Hey guys…where's Star?" Beast Boy voiced her concern, noticing the absence of their alien friend.

"I haven't seen her for a couple of hours," replied Cyborg, not taking his eyes off the screen. "She seemed quiet today, ya know?"

"Ya, something was bothering her. And with Star, you know that's rare."

There was a soft clink as Robin set his controller down onto the table and getting to his feet. "I'm gonna go and get something to eat," he said calmly. Ignoring the raised eyebrow expression from Raven the knowing grins on both Beast Boy and Cyborg, he walked up the steps and towards the kitchen area. From there, he walked clear past it and towards the door.

- - -

The wind was gentle. Resting her head in her folded arms, Starfire leaned against her knees she was hugging close and simply stared off at the sky. The cooling air did not bother her. In fact, she felt awake as she adjusted to the cooling temperature.

"Thought you'd be up here." Lifting and turning her head, the young Tamaranian looked to see Robin walking towards her and sitting beside her. Leaning back against his palms, he smiled a bit. "I thought you only came out here for the sunrise and sunset?"

"I wanted to watch the stars come forth," she replied, smiling a little. "It is equally peaceful as the sun. Each one is so different…"

"Do you…want to talk about it?"

"What do you mean?" She glanced at him nervously.

"Something's bothering you…the others noticed as well," Robin explained gently.

"Please Robin, I have already told you tha-"

"I know what you told me, Star. But you know that you can talk to me about anything," he said, his tone hinting a plea.

When he looked at her eyes, he felt his heart sink. They held confusion and sadness them. She replied, saying, "I know that, Robin, I really do. But this…I do not think this is something I can talk with you about. Not just yet…"

"What?" He was surprised. "But, Starfire, I-"

Whatever it was that Robin was going to say, it was forgotten instantly as soon as the two heard the alarm go off in Titan Tower.

- - -

With the cycle coming to a screeching halt, his hands tightened around the handle bar as Robin stared at the scene before him with widened eyes. He heard the T-Car stop behind him as both Raven and Starfire remained in the air. Cyborg had stuck his head out of the window, shocked and voicing Robin's exact thoughts.

"What the hell…?"

It was Slade's robots.

But…they looked as though they were...dancing? They're arms were slashing at the air, shots being shot at no one. They jumped all around as if dodging an attack.

"I am confused," said Starfire, blinking. "Why is it that Slade's machines are acting in such a way?"

"I…really don't know," replied a dumbfounded Robin. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Those guys seriously need some dancing lessons," chuckled Beast Boy as he was climbing out of the car. "I mean, c'mon! They look like they're playing DeeDeeAre without the pads!"

"…since when do you play that?" Cyborg questioned, eyeing the changeling with a raised eyebrow.

"They aren't dancing," spoke up Raven, her cloak closed in the traditional manner and her hood up over her eyes. Eyes narrowed, she was watching their every move. "Something is there…fighting them."

"What? Ghosts?" laughed Beast Boy. "C'mon, Slade's 'bots must've been infected with a virus or somethin'!"

"It's not a virus," agreed Cyborg, as he was running a scan on them. "They're systems are normal, not that that's a good thing. Raven's right though; they're locked on some sorta target."

Quite suddenly, one of the robots had jumped into the air, shooting rapidly. It landed on the hood of a passing bus, rattling it. Pulling out a Bird-A-Rang, Robin ran forward and threw it at the robot. "Well, whatever it is, it's fighting a Slade's robots! Titans, GO!" As the bus was screeching and tilting dangerously, Robin chased after it, jumping onto the roof. The robot had dodge the Bird-A-Rang and lunged at him.

"The enemy of my enemy is a friend of mine," agreed Starfire as she rose into the air and started launching starbolts at them. One knocked a robot out of the air while the other blew two up two on the ground. Activating his sonic cannon, Cyborg aimed it at a group of distracted robots and fired, cheering as he reduced them to smoke. Tackling down one, Beast Boy in the form of a lion roared in triumph while Raven flew by and taking down three her usual spell.

Slamming his bo staff into stomach of a robot, Robin watched it fall over the edge and onto the pavement below. The bus had stopped and he could hear the voices of startled civilians under his feet. Jumping down, he landed smoothly, bo staff still in his hand. Then, he felt a sudden rush of wind go by him. Startled, he looked over and saw two robots stop what they were doing, staring up at the sky. Taking this opportunity, Cyborg shot them with his cannon.

"Man, somethin' wrong?" he asked Robin, noticed his surprised look.

"Something just-" But before he could finish, his jaw dropped. For a split second, he saw someone flicker into view. It vanished though, as soon as it appeared. All he caught was a bit of white and glowing green. Turning to Cyborg, he opened his mouth and demanded, "Did you just see that?"

"See what?" Cyborg questioned. He was looking over at the others, who were still fighting and had clearly missed what Robin had seen.

"LOOK OUT!"

Feeling something collide into him, Robin fell to the ground face first. Around him, he heard Cyborg yell and Starfire gasp. Pulling himself up, he turned to see who slammed into him. It was a boy no older him with snow-white hair and bright green eyes. He looked at Robin, asking. "Sorry about that, but I had to get outta the way."

"Who are you?" the Boy Wonder demanded instantly.

The boy, however, was looking past Robin and over his head. "Let me get back to you on that," he answered, before shooting into the air, yelling, "All right, you guys are going back and then I'm gonna beat the crap outta Vlad!" In his left hand, a green, plasma ball formed and he shot it at the space next to a robot on the ground. The robot jumped to the side as the ball hit. Flickering into view, even Beast Boy shouted in surprise. It looked like a green, red-eyed octopus before it evaporated in the blast.

"Tell me I didn't see that," Beast boy pleaded, shuddering a bit.

"Oh, you saw that," Cyborg snorted. "We all did."

"What was that thing?" asked the Tamaranian.

"A ghost," answered Raven softly.

"There's one on your right!" shouted the boy to Beast Boy.

"Where?!" Beast Boy jumped, waving his arms frantically. "I can't see it!" He then turned into a chicken, squawking and flapping his wings.

"_Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!_" As soon as Raven's magic reached to air next to Beast Boy, there was shriek as it swallowed up and revealed another octopus creature, struggling to break free. The stranger unleashed another plasma ball and the ghost vanished.

"Can you see them, friend Raven?" asked Starfire.

Shaking her head, Raven answered, "No, but I can sense them…"

Noticing a change, Robin looked around. The robots had lost interest in the invisible ghost targets and were setting their eyes on the Titans. He had a funny feeling Slade changed their settings. "Here they come!" he stated to the other Titans, preparing two Bird-A-Rangs.

* * *

I apologize for taking so long in updating. I had hit a rather tough block, but I think I got through it. The next chapter will have more, I promise. :3

Reviews welcomed and appreciated!

**Mae Crawford**


	4. Chapter Three

**Danny Phantom **© Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon Studios

**Teen Titans** © Glen Murakami, WB Studios

* * *

**System**

A _Teen Titans/Danny Phantom_ Crossover

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It was chaos.

In a time span of ten minutes, the robots were fighting the Titans with a full, frontal assault while at the same time were avoiding the invisible attacks from the 'ghosts'. The mysterious boy on the other hand was fighting the ghosts by himself while the Titans against the robots. The boy offered no help to the Titans. In fact, with him fighting the ghosts, he was actually _helping_ the robots by disposing them of the distractions and focus on the teens.

'_He could be working for Slade'_, thought Robin as he swung his bo staff around, knocking a robot off its feet before impaling the machine to the ground. '_He sure isn't helping us with getting rid of these machines!'_

"_Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!_"

"Cyborg, behind you!"

"Take this you stupid bucket of bolts!"

'_There are definitely too many'_ Robin concluded angrily. Pulling the staff out, he turned his attention to the boy. '_If we can get rid of him, then maybe the rest of the robots will remain distracted long enough for us to finish them off_'

"Raven!" the Boy Wonder shouted. When he had her attention, he pointed to the white-haired boy, ordering, "Get him!"

Raven looked at Robin questioningly, but said nothing. They were getting desperate now and with Beast Boy still injured…Flying up higher, she matched height with the boy and threw her hands out, her cloak flying behind her. "_Azarath…Mentrion…**ZINTHOS**!_"

Once the enchantment left her lips, her black shadows formed around the boy's boots and slithered upwards, entangling him. His eyes widened in alarm, "What the-!?" Surprised eyes looked at Raven, confused. As it curled up around his neck, he shouted out, "Why are you doing this!? Let me go!!"

"Sorry buddy, but we don't listen to anybody who works for Slade!" Robin called out as he took down another robot that was clawing away an invisible enemy.

"Slade? Who the heck is _Slade_!?" the boy was struggling to break free. "I don't work for anyone!"

But Robin dodged another robot and Cyborg shattered it with his Sonic Cannon. "Sorry, your act isn't working!" Raven, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes under her hood, studying the boy. His eyes were with hers, his thoughts practically screaming to be released from this bind. He was frantic, eyes breaking from hers and darting around, watching the invisible ghosts. She frowned, sensing another emotion from him as he watched the ghosts: hatred.

'_This isn't right_' she thought, eyes softening a bit. '_He doesn't know Slade…he isn't working for him…_' Bring her hands up once more she released the boy.

Robin saw this, his eyes widening behind the mask. "Raven! What are you doing!?"

"He's innocent, Robin," she answered shortly before becoming distracted by four robots ganging up around Beast Boy. He was in the form of a bear, swinging one arm furiously at the attackers while the other remained limp by his side.

Opening his mouth to protest, Robin suddenly found himself in the air, missing being the target of a collision between two robots. They slummed to the ground, sparking. He looked up to see it was Starfire who had saved him. "Are you all right?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, thanks to you, Star," He smiled up at her in which she returned the smile and set him down.

"I do not think he is our enemy," Starfire stated, indicating the boy who threw a plasma ball that destroyed both a now-visible ghost and robot. Casting an uneasy glance at him, Robin frowned for a moment. Already two of his teammates were against his decision…

"All right, leave him be then," He hated to admit defeat, but saw no choice in this small battle. He had to concentrate on Slade's robots.

* * *

Slade studied the monitor in front of him, watching the battle at different angles. For once, his interest was not on Robin, but the strange newcomer. His one eye narrowed, not liking this surprise. His careful aims were now becoming more careless, destroying his own robots.

'_Who and what are you…?_' Slade thought, hands clasped behind his back as he studied the fight. With this boy helping the Titans, he saw they were slowly gaining the advantage, despite Robin's distrust towards the newcomer. '_This is a time for strategy…_'

* * *

Pausing, Starfire was holding her star bolt in her hand, looking down confused. The remaining robots, which were about twenty or so, had suddenly stopped and turned about, retreating quickly. The star bolt extinguished itself and her hand fell to her side, blinking.

"Um…this is most unusual…" she voiced her confusion aloud. As she landed by Robin's side, Cyborg's cannon shifted back into his arm while Beast Boy reverted back to himself. His eyes were tearing up, the pain in his arm immense. Pulling her hood down, Raven eyed the white-haired boy, who had fired what appeared to be his last plasma ball. He was breathing heavily a little but none-the-less looked relieved. He landed on the ground feet away from them, running his gloved hand through his hair, muttering to himself.

"I can't believe he's this stupid to have them follow me this far…" she heard him say.

"Robin?"

Looking over upon hearing Starfire's voice, the remaining Titans watched their leader cross over to the boy, bo staff still in hand. The boy looked up in time to have the staff end right at his throat. "Who are you?" demanded Robin, mask narrowing.

The boy blinked, shocked. "Listen, I'm not here to cause any trouble! I was just-"

"You were helping out Slade's robots," growled Robin. "Why were you doing that!?"

"I wasn't! Those ghosts were-"

"Bull!"

"_ROBIN!_ I told you already, he has nothing to do with Slade!" Raven's fists were clenched.

"Then explain why he was helping those robots!"

"_I WASN'T!_" The boy threw his hands up in the air, aggravated. "Get it through your skull, will ya!? I was getting ride of the octoghosts!"

"The _what_?" repeated Beast Boy, cradling his injured arm.

Sighing, he replied, "What you saw before, those were octoghosts. They were sent here to follow me."

Resting a hand on their leader's shoulder, Starfire spoke up gently. "Please, accept our apologize for attacking you earlier."

"Actually, I should be the one saying that," Raven nodded her head once towards him.

Robin huffed and was rewarded with a whack in the back of his head by Cyborg. "Chill out, man, he's on our side!" This did not do anything to change their leader's mind. In fact, not only was he still unsure about this boy, but now Robin had a headache.

"Listen…" The kid was noticing Robin's growing suspicion. He jerked his thumb behind him, chuckling a bit. "I hafta get going…my folks are probably getting worried about me. Maybe we can take a rain check on this little gathering we're having now?"

"What's your name, kid?" Cyborg called out just as the kid was taking off into the air.

He looked back and hovered in the air, grinning a bit. "The name's Danny; Danny Phantom."

* * *

I want to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. It is _very_ difficult writing a meeting chapter without having the characters tell their whole freakin' life story! ACK! shakes head Happens waaaay to much in crossover fan fictions. Besides, I'm just not pleased with this chapter. Something is bugging me….argh.

Regrem Erutaerc: I know what you're saying and that I understand. In that chapter, the ghosts _were_ invisible the both Slade's robots and the Titans, that is until Danny came in and starting fighting them. And there will definitely be Danny/Sam hints. No questions about it. However, I don't know about Beast Boy/Raven. I mean, I like that couple but I'm also a fan of Beast Boy/Terra.

That's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for the fourth installment!

**Mae Crawford**


End file.
